reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Three Kings
Three kings inheritance, all Three Kings were rank five Gu Masters. they were called King Quan, King Xin and King Bao. News of the Three Kings inheritance cannot be hidden from everyone, because three mountain peaks of San Cha Mountain, those three pillars reaching into the sky cannot be concealed. Three rank five inheritances, getting one would allow one to rise to power, two would allow them to leave their names in history, and three would breed the ultimate overlord. The Three Kings inheritance was the largest event. Right now, it had affected the entire Southern Border, and attracted the attention of many forces. But because in the Southern Border's mountain terrain, danger lurked everywhere, it was not easy to get to the inheritance ground. Even so, many clans, as long as they could try, they will sent out their respective groups of Gu Masters. Entrance & Requirement The yellow light pillar represented the entrance to King Quan Inheritance, the blue light pillar was King Xin Inheritance, and the red light pillar was King Bao Inheritance. The red light pillar was burning like fire. Yellow light pillar was bright and dazzling. Blue light pillar had a demonic charm. To enter the inheritance of Three Kings, three different Gu are needed. * To enter the yellow pillar, the inheritance of King Quan, a Gu Master needs to refine the rank one Dog Enslavement Gu. * To enter the blue pillar, King Xin's inheritance, the Gu Master needs to have Paper Crane Gu. * If they want to enter the red pillar, King Bao's inheritance, they will need at least one Exploding Egg Gu. With the passing of time, the number of Gu Masters that entered the inheritances increased while the light pillars would continue to become small till it completely disappeared, at that time, the entrances to the Three Kings inheritances would be closed, technically not closed forever, after a gap of several months it will open again for another round. After another round of waiting, the light pillars would activate again and bring in a new round of carnage. According to Fang Yuan previous life In his previous life, countless lives were sacrificed, and only after close to ten years did someone reach the end and obtain the inheritance. The Three Kings were demonic Gu Masters, and the inheritance were demonic. There were dangers lurking all over in demonic inheritances. In many cases, one needed to risk their lives to explore them. Fang Yuan knew that the true essence of Three Kings inheritance lied in the depths of the inheritance ground. There were at least a hundred barriers before one could reach there and it was a time and energy consuming process. Sometimes, people would be lost and trapped in fog, and not be able to find the exit. Sometimes, there would be attacks from dogs and many Gu Masters would die under these dogs sharp canine teeth. Inheritance round examination : The difficulty of the first ten rounds ruthlessly eliminated most of the Gu Masters of other paths. At the thirtieth round, there would not be any Gu Masters of other paths. At the fiftieth round, those remaining would be elites and geniuses of these paths. At the seventieth round, only experts with deep foundations would remain. Very few could reach the ninetieth round and they could be counted with two hands. Especially from ninetieth to hundredth round, the final ten rounds, the difficulties were extreme and unsurmountable like the heavenly chasm. The Three Kings inheritance lasted for close to ten years. It involved countless people, both demonic and righteous, heroes and villains. As of early stage, many people to be able to charge through a dozen barriers. By the middle stage, the participants would find it difficult to continue from around fiftieth barrier; they would exchange their experiences and sum up many rules. At the late stage, most of the participants would hover around seventieth to eightieth barrier. Only an extremely few number of participants would be struggling at ninetieth round. These people were mostly rank five Gu Masters, their every action attracting many gazes. And at the final period, the mystical figures of many rank six Gu Immortals also appeared. Three Kings Origin Three Kings, they referred to King Quan, King Xin, and King Bao. Their origins were traced back to three hundred years ago. The Three Kings came from Wang Clan. Wang Clan was exterminated by their mortal enemy Wu Clan, but they missed out three children from Wang Clan. (Note : Another Wu Clan, not the overlord of Southern Border in current timeline.) These three children, two males and one female. The eldest was eight, he would become the future King Quan. The youngest was five, he was King Bao. As for the female, the future King Xin, she was only six at the time. Wu Clan was busy absorbing their remnant forces, to completely digest their gains from Wang Clan. What could three children do?. They were not even Gu Masters, thus they did not bother with the children, only sending out an arrest warrant and forgot about them. The person sent to kill them was also a lazy man, he picked three kids to kill, faking that he had completed his mission and returned. Thus, the three children were unintentionally saved. They experienced hardship, suffering, and barely stayed alive. As they supported each other, they developed a deep relationship. As they grew older, their hatred for Wu Clan deepened. But after Wu Clan absorbed Wang Clan, they got much stronger, and was a large clan that owned three mountains. After years of operating, their forces were even more deep-rooted. The Three Kings were alone, not even given the chance to awaken their aperture. It was an impossible dream for them to take revenge on Wu Clan. But life was uncertain, and fate worked in mysterious ways. You can never know what your fate might be in the future. During one time when they risked their lives, collecting herbs on the mountain to sustain their livelihood, the three were thrown into an ancient inheritance ground. This was not an ordinary inheritance, it was left behind by a mysterious rank six Gu Immortal. The Three Kings thus, experienced a change in fate. They each inherited a portion of the rank six Gu Immortal's inheritance, and worked hard to cultivate for nearly a hundred years. The three encouraged each other and worked hard together. When they all got to rank five, they felt that the time was ripe, and thus, left the inheritance grounds to exact revenge on Wu Clan. At that time, Wu Clan was at the peak of their development. The Three Kings did not use any schemes or plot, but went straight to their doorsteps. Wu Clan leader was a rank five Gu Master, how could he endure the assault of three rank five Gu Masters?. Especially when these three rank five Gu Masters inherited an ancient inheritance. King Quan summoned his army of hounds, as he waved his hand, it was a mighty army. The hound groups were like the sea, engulfing Wu Clan village. King Xin was speedy and agile, moving like a spectre, she killed all of Wu Clan's higher ups, causing them to have no leaders and fall into chaos. King Bao was violent and direct, once he attacked, it shocked the heavens, as he triggered the explosion of the mountain rocks. The strong and invincible Wu Clan, was exterminated by the three kings in three days. The three mountains' spirit springs were destroyed, as corpses lined the mountain trails, blood pouring on the ground, it was a grotesque sight. Wu Clan was completely wiped out, but the Three Kings paid a heavy price. However, they were willing to do so for the sake of revenge. After getting their revenge, the Three Kings felt that life had lost its meaning, they did not want to rebuild Wang Clan, as a clan, no matter how strong they were, could not defend against true experts. They started living in seclusion, no longer coming out. They vanished like three shooting stars, after causing the huge event in southern border, they disappeared quickly, never to be heard from again. Nobody knows what happened to the three kings after that, until recently, when their inheritance appeared. "King Quan has at least three rank five Dog Enslavement Gu. With them, one can enslave myriad beast kings, and command an army, conquering the world!" "King Xin is most skilled at refining Gu, she developed a unique set of Gu Worms from the common rank two Paper Crane Gu, allowing her to easily get information. It was because of her that King Quan and King Bao found out the security loophole in Wu Clan village. She was a huge factor in eliminating Wu Clan." "And there is King Bao, his temper was like fire, every time he attacked, it would cause huge explosions that shook the lands. His power is wild and overbearing, whoever receives his inheritance would be able to stomp on the world!"